1. Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to light-emitting devices using graphene and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene refers to a two-dimensional (2D) thin film having a bee hive shaped structure that consists of a one-carbon-thickness of single layer. Carbon atoms are chemically bonded to each other by a sp2 hybrid orbital to form a 2D carbon hexagonal net plane. An assembly of the carbon atoms having the planar structure is graphene, and a thickness thereof is as small as 0.3 nm equivalent to one carbon atom.
As a method of preparing graphene, mechanical exfoliation, chemical exfoliation, heat treatment of SiC, chemical vapor deposition, epitaxial synthesis, organic synthesis, etc. may be used. Furthermore, lithography may also be used to micro-pattern graphene.
Due to very different characteristics of graphene from existing materials, studies for applying graphene into electronic devices are being actively performed.